


fatherhood

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: The adoption was in its final stages, and Tony was vibrating out of his seat with anxiety. Bucky was steady at his side, smiling softly.“Relax, doll,” Bucky urged. “It’s going to be fine. Peter already loves you. You love him. We got this.”





	fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> for waluigis-penis (and god i never thought id have to type that) on tumlr, who wanted 37 (welcome to fatherhood) for winteriron. the original prompt asked for morgan stark, but as a note, i will NOT be writing morgan outside of pepperony. morgan is literally named after peppers uncle, it wouldnt feel right to me to erase morgans mother like that. sorry :(
> 
> disclaimer: i know nothing about adoption, so apologies in advance!
> 
> enjoy!

The adoption was in its final stages, and Tony was vibrating out of his seat with anxiety. Bucky was steady at his side, smiling softly.

 

“Relax, doll,” Bucky urged. “It’s going to be fine. Peter already loves you. You love him. We got this.”

 

“What if I don’t?” Tony picked at his nails, steadfastly not looking up. “What if I screw him up? What if-”

 

“You’re not Howard,” Bucky said sternly. Tony had told him all about his own father when Bucky first brought up adoption, and Bucky had done his best to assuage Tony’s worries of ending up like the man. 

 

Tony breathed out a long sigh. He leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “What would I do without you?” he asked. “You’re going to be the best father.”

 

“ _ We’re _ gonna be the best fathers,” Bucky corrected. He tilted his head, listening. “He’s coming. You ready?”

 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- hey, Pete.”

 

The boy waved shyly. “Hi, Mr. Stark,” he said. “Hi, Mr. Barnes. Are you taking me home now?”

 

Peter had had a rough time in the short period he had even been alive. He had lost his parents, then his aunt and uncle, in quick succession. He had gone into the foster care system and been shuffled from home to home, no one able to keep up with him. Peter was a genius, on top of everything, and none of the homes he had been in had the support that he needed. The first time Tony had laid eyes on him, Tony knew he was the one for them. Bucky had not required much convincing at all, and they had started the process to adopt Peter that very day.

 

It had taken far too long, in Tony’s humble opinion, to adopt Peter. But finally, after months of waiting, Peter was officially their kid. He still called them  _ Mr. Stark  _ and  _ Mr. Barnes _ , but he had admitted that it was because he didn’t want to call either of them  _ Dad _ , not yet. Tony and Bucky were both supportive, though Tony did urge the kid to call him by his first name.  _ Mr. Stark  _ made him feel old. 

 

“Yeah, buddy,” answered Bucky, smiling at the little boy. “We’re taking you home. Do you have your bag?”

 

“Yep!” Peter smiled, gap-toothed. He hefted his little bag on his shoulder to show it off. It, by no fault of Tony or Bucky, was Iron Man themed. 

 

“Let’s go, then,” Tony said, holding a hand out to Peter. Peter grabbed it happily. 

 

They walked out to the car, already equipped with a booster seat and more safety features than any other car on the market. Peter hopped in and Tony followed to strap him in. Bucky smiled as he watched his boys, chatting animatedly about engineering. Tony had already set aside a bench for Peter in his lab, Bucky knew, perfectly equipped for the little kid’s tiny hands. 

 

The drive to the Tower was short, thankfully. Peter hadn’t said anything, but Bucky could hear his stomach rumbling. Dinner was ready, courtesy of JARVIS under Peter’s direction. They hadn’t even officially had him a full day and he had wrapped Bucky and Tony around his little finger, not that either man was complaining.

 

Bucky carried Peter to the elevator, swinging him and laughing with his delighted screams. Tony fluttered his hands, ready to catch Peter should Bucky’s Super Soldier reflexes fail him. It was more adorable than it had any right to be, in Bucky’s humble opinion.

 

“Higher, higher!” Peter shrieked, giggling. 

 

“Not in the elevator,” Tony scolded fondly. “You’ll break your little head.”

 

Bucky winked and swung Peter onto his shoulders. “Is this high enough?” he asked, holding the boy’s legs.

 

Peter considered for a moment. “Yes,” he decided finally, patting Bucky’s hair.

 

“Troublemakers, the both of you,” Tony rolled his eyes, hitting the button and sending them up to the penthouse. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Give us extra ice cream?” Peter made a very innocent face. 

 

“I think you have to,” Bucky agreed, smirking. 

 

“Troublemakers,” Tony repeated. “Just for that,  _ I’m  _ going to eat extra ice cream, and you don’t get any.” Peter pouted. “Okay, Pete,  _ you  _ get some. But Bucky doesn’t.”

 

“Bucky is against this plan,” Bucky objected, raising a hand. 

 

“Sucks to be you,” Tony singsonged, leaning in for a kiss when Bucky put Peter on the ground. 

 

Peter beelined for the table, where there was already a plate waiting for him. Tony and Bucky followed more sedately, hand in hand. Both were smiling like idiots at their son.

 

Dinner was quiet, mostly because Peter was nodding off. He had had a long day, and he was young anyway. All of the parenting books Tony had read (and JARVIS was sworn to secrecy on the exact number) said that it was normal for him to be this sleepy. 

 

“You want to take him?” Bucky gestured to Peter. “I’ll clean up, you put him down.”

 

“Love you,” Tony said, scooping up Peter. Peter had designed his own room, decked out in Iron Man and Winter Soldier merchandise. It was right down the hall from Tony and Bucky’s own, just in case. Tony laid the boy down on his bed, arranging the sheets to cover him. He heard footsteps and felt the heat of Bucky at his side.

 

“Hey, Tony?” Bucky said, watching his lover put Peter to bed. The boy was already passed out when Tony tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Bucky was absolutely certain that his heart had never been so full of love. 

 

“Yeah?” Tony turned to him, and Bucky knew he felt the same. 

 

Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @imposter-human
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile


End file.
